


Well that escalated quickly

by LoserLife592



Series: The Sound Of Knees Hitting The Floor [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Chat is a flirt, Gaydrien Agreste, He is not complaining though, M/M, Missing Scene, Theo did not ask for this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Copy Cat episode. We all were thinking it like c'mon.<br/>"If you wanted me chained up and on my back, all you had to do was ask."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that escalated quickly

Copy Cat grinned as he advanced on the fallen Chat Noir, chained and helpless. Quickly straddling the superhero, he snatched up his wrist. Just before his fingers reached for the ring, he looked down at Chat, relishing in his soon-to-be-complete victory. What he saw made him pause.

Below him, Chat Noir had a slowly growing smirk forming on his features. Which made no sense because he was about to lose his Miraculous. When he mentioned as much, Chat just smirked wider.

“Oh,” he purred, coy, “It’s nothing at all. Just, well…”

“What?” Copy Cat snapped, annoyed and frustrated by the turn of events.

“Well,” Chat looked a way for a moment before staring back at him with half-lidded eyes. “If you wanted me chained up and on my back, all you had to do was ask.”

Copy Cat instantly recoiled, astonished. He stared down at Chat expecting the other to start laughing at him. And he did. But he was also still giving him that half-lidded, lustful stare. Copy Cat swallowed nervously as Chat gave him a once over.

“I mean,” Chat murmured. “I know you’re supposed to be a clone of me and a bad guy but hey,” Chat tilted his head back a bit, exposing the long line of his neck to Copy Cat, his eyes absolutely wild. “that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun right? Plus, you started it.”

Copy Cat swallowed again as he stared into Chat’s so very green eyes. This situation was out of hand and wrong. Everything about this was wrong. Things were not supposed to have gotten away from him like this. He should’ve acquired Chat Noir’s Miraculous by now. He wasn’t supposed to be dealing with this, this…nonsense!

But on the other hand, Chat Noir was…not at all hard to look at. And the leather suit did wonders to accentuate certain physical features of his that could bring weaker men to their knees. Not to mention how cute the cat ears looked on him.

…Oh god he was so fucked…

(And he might even like it).

But then HawkMoth was screeching in his ear and Ladybug was breaking in through the window and everything had really just gotten away from him.

Afterwards, when he Theo, not Copy Cat, and exiting his studio, Chat Noir showed up.

“Hey there.” He said, appearing out of nowhere and giving Theo a minor heart attack. “I know Ladybug already made sure you were good but I just wanted to double check.”

He was smirking and Theo, despite still not remembering most of his time as Copy Cat, was suddenly struck with the memory of half-lidded, lust filled eyes.

He openly stared for a moment as Chat tilted his head curiously at him. “That depends.” He said eventually. When Chat raised an eyebrow at him he gave the superhero a small smile. “Is that offer for a little fun still on the table?”

Chat’s eyes instantly widened and he froze. Barely a second later though, his eyes darkened and his lids lowered. Slowly moving in on Theo with a wicked smirk on his features, he replied, “Always.”

As leather-clad hands slid over his chest and shoulders and into his hair, and a strong lithe body pressed and arched against him, and sinuous pink lips parted around sweet noises before meeting his own, Theo figured that Chat Noir would always be more than enough.


End file.
